1. Field of Invention
The present invention as described relates to a device which comprises a metal ring attached to a plate of variable length. Which in turn is attached with a bracket to a horizontal or vertical support and is amenable to being positioned at any desired location along the support. This support could be either a goal-post for games with goals or an eassily assembled structure that could be provided along with the practice target device.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable and demountable practice targets for ball games devices are known in the art. The known devices generally comprise a bracket secured to a standard or a framework usually provided in conjunction with the device. Although these known devices are usually made adjustable and in some instances can be disassembled for portability they are nevertheless limited in their applcation to the paticular purpose for which they were designed.